1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crib for babies, provided with railings that are slideable in a vertical plane and positionable at different levels.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known from the state of the art to make cribs for babies using headboards generally produced from chipboard panels. On the inside of these headboards is a series of holes for receiving positioning pins arranged in the outer pieces of wood of the railings. The known positioning system has the drawback that the railing concerned cannot be easily and safely positioned at different levels and furthermore, it has been shown that those areas of the chipboard panels provided with positioning holes broaden undesirably with use because of the characteristics of the chip structure of the panels.